Danny
by ShinyEevee87
Summary: My first attempt at a one shot. Dylas learns about Frey's pregnancy and must tell her something before the child is born. Related to my other story Chosen.


**This is a short story about Frey and Dylas' first child. I put a here year gap between the first arc and the second arc in the story. This is directly related to my other fanfic Chosen.**

Winter was an exciting time for Frey and Dylas. After saving Venti and Leon the two had pursued a relationship. Dylas was hesitant to have anything to do with her but as time passed from when he had awakened he found himself seeking out her company and eventually the two began dating. Eventually the two got married.

Dylas was the happiest he had ever been, of course if anybody asked he would deny it, although his feelings easily on his face. Being with her had allowed him to open up. He shared his deepest feelings with her and his greatest. Frey had given him something he never thought he would have in this world, a sense of belonging. That changed when Frey became pregnant.

Frey had been complaining of pain and nausea one summer day so he rush her to the clinic where they were startled to learn the news. Frey was pregnant. Joy swept through them both as they learned their family would be growing. Jones and Nancy told her to take it easy until the baby came. Frey expressed her happiness to him and he returned it although a thought began to nag at him. Jones predicted the baby would be born somewhere around mid to late March. He would have to confide in her sometime before that.

Over the next month the whole town of Selphia was buzzing with excitement over Frey's pregnancy. Even Venti, who usually acted indifferent couldn't hide her excitement at the thought of her friend's child. Everyone in town did everything they could to make Frey comfortable and ease her workload. Everyone also insisted on giving him advice on how to be a good father including Volkanon and Bado who probably shouldn't be giving advice on anything that required work or effort.

Dylas eventually decided he would have to tell her. He just decided one night in November to bring it up. She was exhausted because she still insisted on doing her work because she was still in her early days.

"Frey, I have to tell you something." He began.

She looked up from her pillow. "What?"

"I'm worried," he confessed. "I'm worried about the baby."

Frey smiled. "You have nothing to be worried about. Our child will be healthy and well-taken care of."

Dylas shook his head. "It's not that." He didn't know how to explain so he just said it. "I'm worried that our child will end up inheriting my features."

Frey looked at him with a confused expression. "I thought that was a side effect of you becoming a guardian. It isn't?"

He shook his head. "No I was born like this. I don't know why but it's been passed down in my family for generations. My ears and tail, according to my dad they always appear in our first born child."

"Do you know why?"

"No. I don't know why my family has these traits all I know is that my family has suffered because we look different."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Where I lived before I was ostracized and teased by other kids because I didn't look like a normal person. When I moved to Selphia the people were more accepting and kind but I didn't open and up and I became defensive about my appearance." It felt strange to be express his insecurities to the woman he loved but at the same time it felt right. "I don't want our child to feel like that."

He looked over and saw Frey smiling gently at him. "Dylas, I love you." She leaned in closer to him. "I love everything about you. You have nothing to worry about. Venti told me when I first came here that the people of Selphia were kind and accepting. Everyone in town knows me and they know you. Our child will be raised with love and care from the entire town."

Dylas still couldn't put away his anxieties. Frey rested her head against his chest. He began to stroke her hair which, when not in pigtails, fell past her lower back. He loved her, every time he looked at her he fell in love with her again. "My mother rejected me." He said. "She didn't know what I'm telling you."

"I love you." She said again without lifting her head. "I would never reject you or our child. Please, you have nothing to worry about."

After Dylas had told her he felt a huge wait lifted off his chest. He could look forward to the birth of his and Frey's child. He channeled his energy into his work and into making Frey's life easier. Over the next few months they fell into a routine. When Frey became too big to continue with her work he and Doug worked on her farm. Doug made it a point to let him know he was only going it to help Frey.

Something else he noticed was Forte and Leon were becoming rather close. Frey had pointed this out to him one day. Forte had apparently grown accustomed to Leon's teasing and accepted with more patience than she had before. It came as a complete shock to everyone when he proposed to her in early December. He had heard Venti teasing Leon and found it amusing.

The baby came sooner than expected in February. Frey had gone into labor early in the morning and he had rushed her to the clinic. Jones and Nancy immediately went and made Frey comfortable as they waited for the birth. Dylas could do nothing but pace nervously in front of the clinic. Four hours after she had gone into labor Nancy came out and told him everything was fine. He was nervous when Nancy showed him to Frey and his new baby.

He was beautiful. The small baby boy was bundled in a blanket in Frey's arms. She looked tired and exhausted but he saw a look on her face that was unmistakable.

Joy.

Her face glowed with joy and pride as she held their son in her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, more or less. Look." She moved their son so that he could see him clearly. He had Frey's eyes and his hair, although darker but nestled beneath the mess of newborn hair were ears, ears that looked just like his. Frey looked at him almost as if she felt the pang of nervousness he felt. "I love him." She said. "He does have your ears and tail but I think he's adorable and I couldn't be more happy."

Jones came up behind them. "Your son is perfectly healthy although he was born premature so I guess the only thing I have left to say is congratulations, you're parents now."

Dylas was elated. "What are you going to name him?"

"Me?" Frey looked shocked.

"Yes. I want you to name our child."

Frey thought hard about it. "I want to name him Danny."

"Danny." Dylas repeated the name and stroked his son's head. "It's a good name. Our son is going to grow into a gentle child, like his mother."

Dylas fell in love with his child quickly. He was embarrassed one time when Frey came home and found him fawning over Danny. A few months after Frey gave birth everyone in town learned Forte was expecting. No one in town missed the chance to tease Leon about it although they did it with affection for a friend. She later gave birth to a little blond girl and named her Lucy.

Frey told him how exciting it was to see everyone having kids. He didn't say anything but he did agree with her. He thought it was good to see the town growing with new members and even Venti seemed happy. He thought that the future was good for the town of Selphia.

** I loved writing this. I'm thinking I might do one for Raguna and Lynette's backstory. Stay tuned.**


End file.
